La chica de los ojos violeta
by ViaRumi-Chan
Summary: Rukia está interesada en conocer al Hollow que Ichigo guarda en su interior, pero una vez dentro, es el hollow quien se interesa en ella...


En días pasados Ichigo había contado a Rukia sobre su mundo interior y todo lo que había vivido, visto y sentido dentro de él. La shinigami se había interesado especialmente por el hollow que Ichigo decía tener en su interior y estaba afanada por saber cómo era este.

— ¡Quiero conocerlo! —insistía la chica días después de la conversación.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Ichigo. —Ya te dije que solo yo puedo entrar ahí. Además él no es alguien muy agradable de conocer. —se estremeció al recordar las risas maniáticas de "su otro yo".

— ¡No seas aguado! Debe haber una manera de que yo pueda entrar.

—Sí, puede ser, pero aun si la hubiera no te dejaría entrar.

— ¿Eeh? Y eso, ¿Por qué? — preguntó Rukia haciendo puchero.

—Sería… raro.

— ¿Como que raro?

—Raro y punto. Ahora, ¡No molestes! —le espetó Ichigo girándose sobre la silla y volviendo a prestar atención a los muchos libros universitarios que se encontraban desparramados sobre su escritorio.

Rukia parada detrás del muchacho se cruzó de brazos acentuando su puchero. Esto no se iba a quedar así y tenía una idea.

Se acercó más a Ichigo y apoyo la barbilla en su hombro.

— ¿Sabes…? Eso no es justo — dijo con voz juguetona.

— ¿Qué no es justo? —Ichigo hablaba sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

Rukia sonrió y contestó en un susurro para la oreja del muchacho:

—…Que tú puedas "entrar '' en mí y yo no en ti.

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa al pelinaranja y no pudo evitar ponerse del color de una fresa en plena primavera al recordar lo que le había hecho a la chica la noche anterior.

—E-e-eso son cosas totalmente di-diferentes— logró decir con labios temblorosos.

Desde atrás Rukia rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—Sí, lo son. Pero—estrechó más el abrazo. —el punto es que entras en mí, ¿Cierto?

Ichigo quedó mudo unos instantes, sorprendido ante la repentina picardía de la chica que normalmente se mostraba seria y honrada. Incluso cuando se disponían a hacer "eso" la orgullosa chica se hacía rogar por un par de gemidos –y otras cosas– que tarde o temprano acababan llegando en cadena.

—Maldición… ¡Tú ganas! —exclamó frustrado, rompiendo el abrazo al ponerse de pie. —Pero solo será por esta vez, y no cambiare de opinión, ¿Lo captas?

Rukia asintió complacida ante su capacidad para manipular al mal genioso shinigami sustituto.

—Bien—dijo sonriente —Y, ¿Cómo le haremos?

—Pues fíjate que a mí también me gustaría saber…—respondió Ichigo mientras su cara volvía lentamente a su color normal.

Se quedaron en silencio, meditando ante las posibles opciones, hasta que el pelinaranja hablo al cabo de un momento.

—Bueno, por lo general si me concentro lo suficiente en eso puedo entrar, pero normalmente es por algún propósito o causa, y no creo que haya algo como eso en este momento.

Rukia lo miró furiosa.

— ¿Entonces quieres decir que no soy lo suficiente importante como para que te concentres un poco? —gruñó mientras se acercaba con los puños cerrados.

—N-no, no me refería a eso…

—Más te vale…—dijo relajándose. —Se supone que si te concentras en ello puedes entrar, ¿no? —Rukia vio a Ichigo asentir. — Entonces, me imagino que si nos concentramos ambos juntos lo lograremos… Después de todo estamos "conectados", ¿cierto Ichigo? —La chica pronunció esta última frase en tono arrogante, echándole en cara a Ichigo las palabras que, según con lo que Kon le había contado, habían salido de su boca.

El aludido apretó lo puños y volvió a enrojecer.

—Enana tu…—Rukia entrecerró lo ojos e Ichigo se resignó a empezar una pelea con ella en ese momento; solo quería acabar con todo aquello. Suspiró. —Ya que, intentemos.

Y así lo hicieron. Transcurridos unos minutos ambos se habían despojado de sus cuerpos y se habían sentado frente a frente en la cama. Ichigo no entendía muy bien como se suponía que funcionaria pero siguiendo sus impulsos tomo las manos de Rukia con cuidado y las dejo sobre las de él para luego cerrar los ojos. A continuación, la chica lo imitó y cerró los ojos sin mencionar palabra.

El tiempo transcurría con calma. Por la ventana abierta soplaba una brisa fresca de una tarde primaveral, agitando ligeramente el cabello de la pareja que estaba en la cama. En el apartamento completo no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Una tranquilidad a la que ya se habían acostumbrado. Desde que Ichigo terminara la escuela había dejado la casa en la que se había criado toda su vida, yéndose a vivir a un apartamento y llevando consigo solamente par de sus pertenencias, a la chica que amaba y a… Kon, por obligación. Ahora con diecinueve años asistía a su segundo año de universidad.

—Esto no esta funcionando. —habló Ichigo pasados unos minutos sin reacción alguna. De repente agarró a la chica por los hombros y la estrechó con su pecho.

—I-ichigo…—Intentó quejarse ella y alzó la mirada. —Shhh…— la calló este sin abrir los ojos. Al verlo Rukia cerró los ojos nuevamente e intentó concentrarse. Su corazón latía acelerado pero poco a poco fue calmándose hasta que su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco se acompasaron con los de Ichigo. Ambas mentes estaban enfocadas en el mismo objetivo. Ambos estaban conectados.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos ya no estaban en la habitación, si no que se encontraban tirados en la calle de una ciudad aparentemente desierta.

—Aquí estamos. — dijo Ichigo incorporándose y ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie.

Viendo detenidamente Ichigo notó que todo parecía diferente a como lo recordaba: Ahora todo tenía color. Incluso el cielo que siempre había visto de una tonalidad turquesa, pintaba un vivo azul celeste. Los rascacielos también tenían sus colores propios y variados, nada chillón, si no colores comunes y agradables a la vista. El aire también se sentía fresco y puro. Es más, si no fuera porque no se veía una sola persona o automóvil por ninguna parte, uno todavía podría pensar que en aquel mundo habitaban seres humanos corrientes.

—Qué extraño…—se cuestionaba así mismo sin comprender que la razón de toda aquella alegría estaba parada a metros de él observando todo con cara de asombro. Rukia había traído luz y color a su mundo… literalmente. Ella estaba ahí, así que no le faltaba nada.

— ¡Sorprendente! —gritó Rukia mirando todo como un niño que va por primera vez a un parque de diversiones.

—Antes no era así…—comentó Ichigo de manera casi inaudible.

— ¿Enserio? Y, ¿cómo era entonces? —Rukia hablaba emocionada, dando paseítos de un lado para otro.

—Eso ya no importa. —puso una mano en su cabeza para detenerla. —Encontremos al desgraciado y terminemos con esta estupidez.

Ichigo alzo la vista al cielo, esperando que la pálida criatura cayera de uno de los rascacielos como solía hacer.

—Ese maldito, —dijo bajando la mirada. —cuando se le necesita no aparece. Tendremos que buscarlo.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Rukia alegre al tiempo que se ponía en marcha detrás de Ichigo.

Se adentraron en las calles de la ciudad, husmeando en cada posible escondite. A Ichigo la búsqueda se le hizo larga y cansina: la idea de que Rukia conociera de cerca a la malvada personalidad que residía en su interior no le agradaba para nada. Sentía que la ponía en peligro.

Por su parte, Rukia andaba con paso ligero y sin molestia alguna. La chica en realidad no estaba muy interesada en la búsqueda, ya que todavía se deleitaba con el paisaje a pesar de que este no cambiara mucho, más bien disfrutaba la idea de que Ichigo la hubiera dejado entrar en un lugar que estaba supuesto a ser solo para él. Probaba que el confiaba plenamente en ella, que tenían cierta conexión, cierta química. Pero ya que estaba ahí se tomaría la molestia de conocer más a fondo a su compañero y a todas sus "personalidades" extra.

De pronto el aire se sintió cambiado, una fuerte brisa sopló y una nueva presencia se hacía presente. El malhumorado pelinaranja se dio la vuelta justo en el momento que una ráfaga blanca se materializaba entre él y la shinigami, la cual solo podía ver la espalda de quien se había aparecido ante ella y por instintito había llevado la mano a su zampakutou.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quien ha venido de visita. —se escuchó la chirriante voz que parecía tener eco propio.

Con solo ver su sonrisa arrogante, la cara de Ichigo se descompuso demostrando su repulsión.

—Así que por fin decidiste aparecer, ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?

—Tengo más cosas que hacer aparte de esperar a que te deprimas y decidas venir aquí, ¿Sabes…? —Acabando la oración unos pasitos se sintieron detrás de él y en segundos tenía en frente una pequeña figura mirándolo desde abajo con ojos brillosos.

— ¿Eh? Y, ¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó sin delicadeza alguna.

La shinigami pasó por alto sus palabras y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de él observando cada detalle con detenimiento e interés.

— ¡Enserio eres totalmente blanco! Qué extraño.

— ¡Oye, oye, oye! —se quejó sacudiendo el brazo que la chica había agarrado para tantear la tela de su shihakusho.

La chica al fin pareció reaccionar y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Mis disculpas, no me he presentado. —dijo antes de hacer una leve reverencia. —Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia se enderezó y el pálido individuo se dobló sobre ella quedando su rostro a centímetros del de la chica. La miraba con petulancia, reparando en los detalles de su rostro: grandes ojos color violeta, labios finos, nariz delicada y por ultimo una corta cabellera negra que enmarcaba su redondeada cara y le daba un aire de nobleza.

—Es linda. —Sentenció.

La shinigami se había mantenido indiferente durante el examen, pero Ichigo contempló todo con los dientes rechinando. Sabía que su "yo" interno era grosero, sádico, e infantil hasta cierto punto pero, ¿Cómo se atrevía acercarse tanto a su novia y elogiarla en su propia cara? Ahora si tenía razón para querer salir de ahí.

Y como si no fuera demasiado echó unos pasos hacia atrás para mirarla cuerpo completo.

—Oh, pero que falta de respeto la mía. —dijo sobreactuando y haciendo sonreír a Rukia. —Tensa Zanguetsu, mejor dicho, una parte de él—tomó la delicada mano y la bes. ó —encantando de conocerte.

Al sentir aquellos labios sobre su mano, una extraña sensación recorrió a la chica puesto que estos eran fríos y se sentían inertes pero aun así le recordaban a los de Ichigo.

"_Listo, ya se acabó." _Pensó Ichigo rojo de la ira avanzando los pasos que lo separaban de la chica y el extraño ser.

— ¡Rukia! Nos vamos. —bramó rodeando la cintura de la de la shinigami con uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Q-Que?

— ¡Que nos vamos! —repitió al borde de explotar.

— ¡Ey! ¡No tan rápido! —El albino imitó a Ichigo y abrazó la cadera de Rukia. —La damisela y yo todavía no nos hemos conocido bien, ¿cierto?

La shinigami se encontraba entre ambos mirando como Ichigo le mostraba los dientes a su "yo malvado", como un perro que defiende su hueso, y como este le contestaba a Ichigo con una sonrisa burlona. Por lo visto el amaba molestar al pelinaranja, eso era algo que tenía en común con ella así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Sí, es cierto, apenas sabemos nuestros nombres.

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ichigo con cara de asco.

La mitad hollow de Ichigo hizo un movimiento rápido y apartó a Rukia del pelinaranja.

—Por supuesto que no, con una dama no se juega. —vociferó saltando a la azotea de un pequeño edificio cercano al muchacho.

— ¡No la toques! —soltó Ichigo por impulso.

—Ooh vaya hace mucho que no te veía tan enojado… Celoso ¿Quizás?

— ¡C-claro que no!

La expresión y la rapidez con la que contesto el muchacho hicieron que la sonrisa de los otros dos se ensanchara: Era obvio que estaba celoso.

La mano que descansaba sobre la cadera de la chica comenzó a ascender hasta sus hombros, para luego hacerla girar y estrecharla contra un pecho firme como el mármol.

—Menos mal, pensé que te molestaría que hiciera cosas como esta.

La sangre del pelinaranja hervía por todo su cuerpo como no lo había hecho nunca. Su mano derecha fue hasta su espalda y empuñó la zampakutou tan fuerte que sus nudillos rápidamente se tornaron blancos. Pensó en atacar pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Rukia podría salir mal herida y desechó esa idea por completo. Por el momento solo le importaba recuperar a Rukia y salir de ahí junto con ella. Sin embargo le sorprendió ver que la shinigami no estuviera forcejeando para escapar del abrazo, más bien parecía cómoda.

—Pensé que eran novios o algo por el estilo. Me alegra que no, ahora puedo divertirme de verdad con esta belleza. — La maléfica voz volvía a escucharse.

De pronto, el brazo que mantenía a la chica contra el frio cuerpo se soltó un poco para retenerla en una posición semi-diagonal. La contra parte de Ichigo empezó a inclinarse sobre ella con una sonrisa calmada en los labios, fue entonces cuando Rukia se encontró con sus ojos. Unas pupilas amarillas en medio de una severa oscuridad se clavaban en ella con una mezcla de amenaza y ternura a la vez. Era como mirar a una criaturita salvaje que hubieras encontrado en el bosque: podía ser domesticado, pero en el fondo siempre sería salvaje. Ahora aquellos ojos estaban tan cerca de ella y seguían aproximándose lentamente haciendo que Rukia cerrara los suyos por impulso.

Ichigo leyó las intenciones de su rival, dio medio paso hacia atrás y salió disparado en una dirección fija, como una flecha. Llegó en el momento justo cuando los labios inferiores de los otros dos apenas se rozaban, agarró fuertemente las ropas del otro chico y lo lanzó contra el piso, impidiendo un beso seguro.

—¡Hijo de puta! —bramó el pelinaranja intentando ahorcar a su rival.

— ¡Serás imbécil! —replicó el otro intentando zafarse de las manos que mantenían su cuello contra el piso de la azotea. — ¡Dijiste que no estabas celoso! ¡Que no estaban saliendo! Eso es hipocresía, amigo mío.

—Tú no puedes hablar de hipócritas. Eres un sádico y ahora vienes a comportarte como un caballero, ¡No me jodas!

Rukia veía como los dos individuos se debatían a golpes –los muy idiotas al parecer habían olvidado que tenían sus zampakutous– y se peleaban a puñetazo limpio. La shinigami estaba emocionada, nunca había visto una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre hombres y mucho menos una en la cual ella fuera la causa. En la pelea no se podía decir que alguien fuera ganando, los dos chicos parecían estar sincronizados y cada cual sabía bien cuando el otro iba a atacar por lo cual esquivaban con facilidad, aun así, ninguno se había salvado de uno que otro buen golpe.

Ichigo estaba a punto de enterrarle el puño en el estómago a su contrincante cuando Rukia decidió separarlos tirando del cabello del pelinaranja.

— ¡Aaargh!

—Suficiente ustedes dos, ¿Qué son? ¿Animales?

—Bonita y con carácter. Todavía más interesante. —dijo el hollow sonriente al tiempo que se sentaba. Tenía la cara llena de rasguños.

—Maldito…—Rukia tiró más fuerte del pelo naranja para callarlo. — ¡Ya detente, Rukia!

— Comportándote como un bebé… ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

— ¿Eh? —Ichigo se incorporó antes de señalar al otro chico con el dedo índice — Y, ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Por qué no lo regañas a él también?

—Seguro porque me prefiere a mí.

—Ahora si veras desgraciado…! —El chico estaba a por echarse a pelear de nuevo cuando la voz de la chica lo llamó.

— ¡Ichigo!

— ¡¿Y ahora Qué?!

Rukia suspiró divertida.

—Déjalo, nos vamos.

Ichigo pareció calmarse de verdad después de mucho tiempo. Asintió.

— ¿Qué? —intervino el otro. En su voz se leía un poco de desilusión. —Pero si acabas de llegar. —sus palabras iban dirigidas obviamente a la chica. Ichigo se podía ir a donde quisiera si fuera por él.

Rukia se aproximó a este y se agachó dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa.

—Ha sido todo un placer conocerte. —le ofreció su mano. —En alguna ocasión me volveré a pasar por aquí.

La blanca mano del ser tomó la de la chica y este se puso en pie sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Me gustaría ver como convences a este bastardo para que te deje volver.

Rukia soltó unas risitas y se puso de puntillas para acercarse a su oreja.

—Ahora que lo pienso, eres más divertido que Ichigo. —Lo dijo más por hacerlo sentir bien que por creer eso en verdad, aunque en el fondo supiera que se había divertido enserio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Te oí! —se quejó Ichigo viendo como la chica volvía a su lado.

—Sí, sí, sí señor aburrido, ¡Sácame de aquí!

El brazo de Ichigo volvió a rodear la cintura de la chica al tiempo que ambos cerraban los ojos, dejando al otro chico solo por el momento.

Estaban nuevamente sentados en la cama. Las manos de Rukia todavía descansaban sobre las de Ichigo. En el cielo se empezaron a ver las primeras estrellas a pesar de que la noche todavía no había entrado por completo.

Rukia pestañó y descubrió que Ichigo mantenía los ojos cerrados, algunos arañazos cruzaban su mejilla y un pequeño moretón asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Los ojos color miel finalmente se abrieron y miraron a la chica seriamente durante unos segundos.

—Entonces ¿Soy más aburrido que…?

—Ogichi. —lo atajó Rukia.

— ¿Ogichi?

—Sí, tu nombre al revés. Es un apodo.

— ¿Ya le pusiste apodo?

—Pues sí, ¿algún problema con eso?

—Que yo sepa nunca te has tomado la molestia de ponerme un apodo a mí. —la acusó Ichigo cursándose de brazos.

— ¡Claro que lo he hecho!

— Tonto, imbécil, tarado, patético e idiota no cuentan como apodos.

—Hmmm… tal vez tengas razón. Y ¿Qué me dices de fresita-kun?

—Sabes que lo odio.

— ¡Ese es el punto!

—Es un apodo, se supone que tiene que gustarme.

—Eso no es problema mío, fresita-kun—dijo Rukia victoriosa.

Una vena en la sien de Ichigo comenzaba a palpitar, respiró hondo y se acercó al rostro de la shinigami.

—Pues yo te diré "enana". —se divirtió al ver el drástico de expresión de Rukia. — No te preocupes, es de cariño.

—No creo que tengas la suficiente valentía como para…

—Enana.

Rukia perdió toda su paciencia de golpe al abalanzarse sobre Ichigo, pero este fue más rápido. La tomó de los ante brazos y la hizo acostarse en la cama, quedando él suspendido sobre ella.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota! —dijo mientras intentaba liberar sus brazos.

—Cuando me pongas un apodo decente.

— ¡No! ¿Cuál es el problema con fresita-kun?

— ¡Es ridículo!

—En mi opinión te queda muy bien. —una sonrisa socarrona iluminó los labios de Rukia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, enana? —preguntó Ichigo entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Enserio te lo tengo que dejar más claro?

Ichigo frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a Rukia unos segundos. "_Baah no perderé mi tiempo con ella." _Cerró los ojos y dobló los codos para acercarse más al rostro de la chica, cuya expresión fue remplazada por sobresalto.

Estaba a milímetros de sus labios cuando una punzante rodilla se clavó en su estómago.

— ¡Como si te fuera a dejar…!—le escupió Rukia aprovechando para salir fuera de su alcance.

— ¡Aaaaaargh! —Ichigo cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre. — ¡Enserio hay algo mal con tu cabeza!

— ¡Tú no eres quien para decirme eso, pervertido!

— ¡Oooh claro! ¡Ahora soy un pervertido por querer besarte, pero con el desgraciado ese si te ibas a dejar! ¿No?

— ¿Ves que si estabas celoso, fresita-kun?

— ¡No estoy hablando de celos! Y, ¡NO ME DIGAS FRESITA-KUN!

— ¡Te digo como se me pegue mi gana!

Y así continuo otra de las peleas de esta enigmática pareja.

"_Y aquí estoy yo solo de nuevo._ _¡Vaya suerte la de ese idiota! ¿Cómo pudo conseguirse una chica así? Ella es diferente. Estar cerca de ella producía una sensación extraña es como si tuviera uno de esos que llaman… ¿Corazón?" _Se preguntó así mismo palpando entre sus ropas en busca de algo parecido a un latido. No halló nada. "_En otras palabras, estar cerca de ella me hacía comportarme como un completo marica. Pero sé que algún día la volveré a ver… a la hermosa chica de los ojos violeta."_


End file.
